What Happens in Vacuo, Stays in Vacuo
by Coeur Al'Aran
Summary: Finally the week's holiday before the Vytal Festival, and for Professor Arc, it couldn't have come soon enough. Especially when he manages to snag tickets to one of the most expensive resorts in Vacuo. A full week's rest to himself, with no criminals, no crazy students - and definitely no vicious little multi-coloured slaver. Seven days with just sun, sand, sea and Neo... wai-Neo?
1. We're Going to Vacuo!

**And things have changed. Yes! I've taken some inspiration from one of my favourite authors in the RWBY fandom, and my friend – College Fool. Originally this was going to be a large single piece, but well… in lore terms it was to be one week – seven days. And I want to echo that.**

 **So starting today, and ending next Sunday (8 days, but the first is like a prelude to the 7) – there will be daily updates of this. One chapter a day. Those who know my writing style, and also my lessons on romances might even recognise the importance of the number seven. Well, we'll be working on that too.**

 **So here we begin, a chapter a day until next Sunday's climax.**

* * *

 **What Happens in Vacuo, Stays in Vacuo**

* * *

A final shuffle of paper, a scratchy excuse for a signature a six-year-old child might have been proud of, and one great sigh of relief. It was over. And with that knowledge, Jaune Arc leaned back in his chair, eyes drifting shut.

"That's the last of it?" Ozpin asked with a sigh, slowly pushing himself from his seat as he massaged the back of one hand. The other four teachers could only glare at him, not a one of them fooled. Even Cinder seemed to be debating doing something particularly unpleasant to the man who'd sprung this last minute paperwork on them.

And for once, Jaune wouldn't have felt the need to stop her.

"That is it," Bartholomew confirmed, sighing as he cleaned his glasses with a small piece of cloth. "Unless you're about to spring some otherwise unknown paperwork on us at the eleventh hour?"

The galling part was that the Headmaster looked to be considering it, the hand holding his cane rubbing against his chin as he wracked his mind. After a few moments however, and a tense sip of coffee, he shook his head.

It was done…

The term itself was done, completed – a whole week's holiday for the students, mainly so that the teams from Mantle could start working on prepping the Amity Coliseum. But that wasn't what was important. What was important was that he, Jaune Arc, now had a full week off work.

No students, no madness, no criminals posing as teachers… nothing.

"So what is everyone doing with their time off?" Bart asked as he pushed some of the papers aside, leaning back and fanning himself with one hand. "I'd planned to go on an expedition in the Vacuan desert, but considering how hot things have been recently I've decided to go visit some relatives in Mantle instead."

"Similar for myself," Cinder Fall said as she neatly stacked her paperwork, "I'll be returning to Mistral for the week. I have some business to attend to and some… _old friends_ to speak with."

Jaune's eyes narrowed, looking for the message hidden in her words. Old friends could be just about anyone, and there was no telling if she actually planned to leave Vale, or if it was just a cover. At the very least though she'd be away from Beacon – and that was the important thing.

"Unfortunately I'm required to attend planning meetings for the Vytal Festival with the Council and representatives from Mantle," the Headmaster said, "so rest assured that while you are all enjoying your _hard earned_ holidays, I will be diligently working."

"And I'll be going along with him," Glynda nearly growled, emerald orbs mere pinpricks as she glared at the man. "Since we all know nothing will actually be achieved without my input. James will be there, and the last thing we need is those two butting heads."

"Bad luck lass," Peter chuckled, even as the others shared their own commiserations for the hard working woman, "I'll just be spending the week at home with a few bottles of Vacuan Desert Rose and an air-conditioning unit." The man closed his eyes, shivering in delight at the mere thought of it. "And it's going to be _glorious."_

"What about you, Jaune?" Someone asked. And suddenly, everyone's eyes were on him.

"Ah well…" he coughed once, "I hadn't actually planned anything… so I don't know." His entire time at Beacon so far had been one long effort in staying alive and employed. A whole seven days to himself, where keeping his secret safe wouldn't matter? He hadn't even thought he'd get this far, let alone what he would do once he was here.

"Well that won't do!" Peter slammed the table with a fist, sending vibrations down the table and even tipping over Cinder's mug, which spilled lukewarm tea into her lap. If looks could kill… well, she'd have been revealed long ago. "Er… sorry lass. Either way lad, you can't just waste your holiday time by not doing anything!"

"Oh, I'll do something," the blonde waved one hand as he tried to put some distance between himself and the simmering Cinder Fall. "Might go home and see the family, or just relax in Vale for a bit."

Any further conversation came to an end as the lunch bell rang across Beacon. While the last day didn't actually have any lessons, a chance for teams to make plans or get in some last minute bonding, the staff would still be working, including those in the cafeteria. The other teachers climbed to their feet and made for the doors, keen to get some food – or in Cinder's case – a fresh skirt.

It was as Jaune reached for the door handle, that a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Glynda?" He asked, looking back at the older woman who pulled him aside. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to suggest something," the blonde rummaged around in a nearby drawer, pulling forth a leaflet for him to look at. "You said you didn't have any plans for the week. It's just that… well, with me needing to babysit Ozpin, I won't be able to go on the trip I'd originally planned."

She couldn't be, surely not? And yet she held something out to him, a single piece of paper with details, flight – bookings.

"Glynda, I can't-" Take her holiday? Go, when it was what she had wanted for herself? "I'll… I can go with Ozpin…"

"Don't be silly," the woman shook her head, eyes stern, "the Headmaster's meetings will be with James and the Council, I _need_ to be there. With me unable to be in two places at once… well, _someone_ might as well take advantage of this." He took the paper, reading over it lightly. The flight showed it was to Vacuo, to somewhere known as Azure Cove. He didn't recognise the name, but then he'd never been well travelled.

A holiday, a proper holiday? The Arc family had been on a few of course, but those had always been family things – with loads of kids, activities and generally them making a mess. He'd never been on holiday on his own, wasn't even sure what you were supposed to do on your own.

But a week's relaxation _did_ sound nice.

"You won't have to worry about cost either," Glynda continued, "it's all-inclusive, so once you're there, meals and drinks are free - as is room service and care."

All-expenses paid? Free food and drink?

"What about the cost to _you_ , though?" He had to ask, despite that little voice in his mind telling him not to think about it. That he had already pretty much accepted it.

"Rest assured, I'll be claiming the cost back from the school, since it's work that will prevent me from being able to go." She shrugged once, before reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. "In the end it won't cost me a thing, and besides – you might as well get a holiday out of it."

"If you're sure then?" He gave her one final chance to change her mind, even as he struggled to control the grin on his face. She must have seen it, for she shook her head with a tiny smile – little more than an upturn at the corner of her lips.

"Have fun and come back rested. After a week with Ozpin I'll need you all to help restrain me."

Summer in Beacon was… well, a warm affair, to say the least. The heat wave struck him in the face the moment he left the shadowy corridors of the school and stepped out onto the lawns. Students in their hundreds lounged about, in varying states of torpor as they tried – and failed – to do anything.

The entire school had been gripped by the heat for the last week as the month of July ticked by. Maybe it was the lack of shade, or something to do with them being a floating school in a clear sky. But for whatever reason summer had turned its wrath on the school, leaving them to suffer in temperatures over a hundred degrees.

Teaching had become an exercise in endurance. One in which the students would futilely attempt to remain awake, while the teacher would struggle to stay standing. Even Oobleck seemed affected, simply letting out a sigh whenever another student's head would sway and collapse onto the desk.

Hell, he'd had to take a few to Kitsune, and even she had seemed unable to muster the energy to try anything. Simply rising from her seat, opening her mouth as though to say something, before slumping down with a cup of iced tea.

You knew it was serious at that point.

 _But I won't have to put up with it for much longer,_ he rubbed his hands together as he pushed his body onwards, ignoring the sweat trickling down his brow. Sure Vacuo would probably be just as hot, but it wasn't the same when you could just wear swimming shorts, and had drinks and shade on demand.

The closest thing to shade that Beacon had was beneath the few trees on the lawn. Which right now looked like hives of students, as far too many teens tried to fit in what was a limited – and apparently very valuable – piece of real estate. He could just about make out Team RWBY, sprawled out on a darkened piece of grass – looking almost lifeless. Yang had one arm outstretched, the other whipped across her eyes as her considerable chest rose in short pants. Poor little Ruby, who seemed to still be unwilling to part with her cloak, had her face to the ground – apparently trying to absorb moisture through her forehead. Weiss sat nearby, fanning herself with one hand, even as the other rummaged around in a rucksack – no doubt for more ice dust.

Blake? Jaune let out a jealous sigh, watching the girl as she lay spread eagled in the sun, happily basking in the intense heat as she slumbered away.

That just wasn't fair.

"Need… water…" a voice reached his ears, causing him to glance down at a grey-haired student, dragging himself across the floor and towards the Beacon fountain. One of the Haven students, judging from the uniform, the teen pulled himself up, before letting his body fall-face first into the water, legs dangling over the edge as the young man let out a long sigh of relief.

Yeah… Beacon was rough in the summer.

On the bright side, the intense lethargy felt by just about everyone also stopped any extra work coming his way, and his office was as empty as it had been all week as he pushed his way in. What to take, what to take? Obviously summer clothes, swimming gear… he could pick up anything he didn't have over there, especially with how generous the salary at Beacon was.

Still deep in thought Jaune wandered over to the fridge, pulling the door open and accepting a can of soda from the multi-coloured girl hiding inside.

"Thanks," he replied automatically, cracking it open as a pale hand reached out and dragged the door shut. The empty can bounced off the kitchen side a moment later, missing the bin by a good three feet and rattling round the floor. Blue eyes considered it for a moment.

 _Holiday, holiday~_

One large suitcase, a couple of pairs of jeans, some spare shoes. He hadn't actually thought to bring any sunscreen or such to Beacon, but that was fine, he could pick some up at the terminal. With pursed lips he turned back to the suitcase, a shirt in hand – before pausing.

Like some lazy cat, Neo was sprawled across his clothes, half-in the suitcase as her head lolled back onto the cool bedsheets. She stretched for a moment, kicking out some of his neatly folded jeans as her eyes cracked open to watch him.

"Sorry Neo," he chuckled, reaching down to lift her up. The girl allowed him that, though her head tilted to the side when he set her aside and continued packing. She watched him through it, the gears in her head seeming to turn as he went from cupboard to suitcase and back again. On the third route, he turned back to see her rummaging around in his carry luggage.

"…!" She turned about with a wide smile, holding the booking form out to him.

"Yep, I'm off to Vacuo," he nodded as he zipped the case shut, "only for a week though. Neo?"

She was gone, the booking details the only thing left in her place.

 _Huh, guess she had places to be. Ah well… holiday~_

The door slammed shut as he let himself out, right at the moment a multi-coloured girl appeared in the room, small suitcase by her side.

"…?"

* * *

Ah… sweet, fresh air. The scent of salt and the ocean, of food being cooked on an open fire – of… of… discarded trash, burnt cigarette ends and sick.

"Blurghhhh!" Jaune hugged the trashcan with both hands, entire body arched above it as he finally vented what had been hours in the making in a crowded commercial transport. People walked past him, giving him dirty looks as they tried to keep a wide berth of the struggling teen.

"W-welcome sir," a feminine voice said, drawing his eyes up to a young blonde girl who seemed to be trying to keep a discreet distance from him, without making it too obvious. "Welcome to Azure Cove, premier holiday destination… do you have a reservation?"

"Ugh…" a quick wipe with the sleeve of one hand, as he drew forth the papers from earlier. The woman accepted them delicately, between two fingers as though afraid to catch something.

"Ah, Mr Arc. Rest assured, Miss Goodwitch has made us aware of the switch – we've prepared a cabin for the duration of your stay." She clapped once, and a pair of young men came to collect his bags, carrying them away even as a glass of some exotic fruity drink was placed in his hand. He couldn't taste it past the vomit, but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

At the same time the second man came up and placed a small red band around Jaune's wrist, clicking it into place.

"This band will enable you access to anything at the resort that would otherwise have a cost," the woman explained, "all the staff are trained to recognise them – and if they should not, just flash it in their direction. Now, if you'll excuse me Mr Arc. I have… a cleaning crew to call."

The blonde Professor laughed nervously at that, wandering away while they were distracted. Now that he had something other than rejected food swilling round his mouth, he could actually take a second to enjoy the scenery, looking round with a wide grin at the resort. The entire venue was hidden away in a small cove on the outskirts of Vacuo's capital, which could be seen on the horizon. Crystal clear water rushing up onto clean sand, with the resort itself actually being a huge circular structure made of wood and thatch.

Through the open sides of it he could already see a number of bars and restaurants, as well as shops and kiosks. From the map he'd been able to look through on the flight – before it became an impromptu sick bag – the centre of the resort was actually a swimming pool, with an open roof leading up to the blue sky. Add onto that the latest in anti-Grimm weaponry, not to mention sensors and alarm systems that could detect Nevermore at two miles' distance?

Well… there was a reason Azure Cove was a place reserved for the rich and famous.

He just hadn't realised Professors of Beacon ranked among them.

Though perhaps he should have. Hunters represented the future of the Kingdoms after all, the pinnacle of combat against Grimm. Those who were responsible for their development, their very survival? Well, it only made sense that they would be well paid for such a service.

He couldn't exactly complain… apart for the whole him being a liar thing.

 _But I'm not a liar here, am I?_ He thought to himself, sitting down on a deck chair as he watched people frolic in the nearby pool. There was a wide range of ages, though most were adults or older – businessmen and women, high flying executives enjoying their holidays. There were a few others his age though, and some younger. Maybe heirs, heiresses, celebrities or simply family of those more well off.

This looked like the kind of place the Schnee family would love to visit… he just hoped he wouldn't come across Winter.

Some light giggles caught his attention, drawing his eyes to the pool's edge where a few young women were looking at him, whispering among themselves. His initial response was to panic, they looked to be about the same age as his students – between the ages of 17-20, and that was no-go territory. But a second later he remembered that he didn't have the same rules away from Beacon.

Holy shit, he could actually date…

 _Oh wait… I don't actually know how to…_ that was right… all his _success_ at Beacon, effectively boiled down to the fact that he was a teacher. Well, apart from Cinder, if that could ever be called success, and not mind-breaking horror.

Nonetheless, Jaune raised a hand in a wave – offering a small smile, even as they turned to one another and giggled.

"Mummy, why is that man wearing a coat and a sword?"

"Don't go near him Timmy!"

And suddenly everything made sense, he thought to himself as he looked down on his dark blue trench-coat, and Crocea Mors, which was still strapped to his side. He'd gotten so used to it that he didn't even feel it anymore.

And… everyone was looking at him… Great.

* * *

"Guess this is my cabin then," Jaune pushed the door open, letting out a long whistle as he looked inside. Cabin was definitely the correct term, for rather than a hotel room he had an entire wooden structure to himself, balanced on stilts in the shallows of the ocean. With a thatched roof, and surrounded by wooden platforms to walk on, it was like a floating house.

"Pretty swanky, sheesh…" a huge bed, a massive tv, a number of different rooms – which he could figure out later. Hell, there was even a massive window looking out over the ocean, which seemed to expand far off into the distance – not a single manmade structure in sight.

Not to mention the air-conditioning, which was even now blowing cool air into the room.

 _I need to do something nice for Glynda when I get back, to think I don't even have to pay for any of this…_

For now, it was time to relax, and with a grin he opened the fridge, accepting a can of beer from the multi-coloured figure inside.

"Thanks," he said as he cracked the can open, taking a long drink.

Wait…

The fridge was yanked open once more, small automatic light inside flicking on. Rows of drinks, some chocolate bars… nothing unusual.

 _Okay… I'm clearly imagining things…_

He was just too used to how things were back in Beacon… that had to be it. This was _his_ holiday, _his_ time off – and there was no way anyone from Beacon could ruin it for him. With a great sigh he sat back on the bed, muttering a quick apology to the girl he nearly squashed.

Before placing a single hand on his forehead, and heaving a great sigh.

"Tell me you're a figment of my imagination, I beg you."

The girl only waved, a huge smile twisting her face as she sipped from her own can of expensive beer. Sprawled out over his bed with her head propped up against the pillows, the bane of his life herself…

"Damn it Neo… how did-" ah teleportation, of course… it really was a fairly bullshit ability, all things considered. The reasons as to why Cinder didn't just include her in all her nefarious plans were many. Hell, with Neo's ability to get into wherever she wanted, there was the question of why the girl even followed anyone's orders at all.

And if Cinder couldn't control her, if Roman couldn't either? What chance did he have?

"I'm not buying you anything," he finally spoke, sticking to the one thing he could. "You have to get your own stuff while you're here."

She waved one hand, letting her sleeve fall down to show her wrist. It didn't have anything on it at first, but a second later there seemed to be a flare of light, as a red band constructed itself out of nothingness.

 _Tch… cheater…_

"Okay, let me get this straight," Jaune sighed, leaning across the table even as the diminutive girl waved down another waiter. There was already a number of empty bowls before her, not to mention the many half-finished brightly coloured cocktails.

"Another round, madam?" The tired-looking man replied, eyes closed in a futile search for patience. Jaune could understand why… the man hadn't actually been able to leave their end of the bar, since Neo would ask for a refill every ninety seconds or so. "I shall be back momentarily."

"Neo, _please_ – listen, this is serious."

The girl sighed, crossing one leg over the other as she propped her head up in one hand. He knew from experience that it was her serious-face… which was pretty much also her _I'm bored_ face. Mainly because she found them both to be the same thing.

"Neo, look… I'm not saying you can't stay," _because I can't get rid of you,_ "I'm just saying that this is meant to be a holiday. That means relaxation, normal stuff – not… not the kind of crazy you're normally into. We need to blend in, mingle…"

"And I'm not saying you can't do that," he was quick to add, as she raised one brow in both threat and question. "I just thought it important to point out, you know?"

"Your… ice-cream…" a voice droned from nearby, as the man from earlier knelt down with six bowls of ice-cream and three different cocktails. Each was aligned opposite Neo, while a single small glass of wine was placed beside Jaune.

"Thanks," Jaune waited for the man to wander off before he turned back to Neo, "so what I mean is you can't be teleporting everywhere… no crazy illusions that could hurt people, _hell_ no hurting people in general!"

Neo raised one brow, holding her hand out with the thumb and finger less than an inch apart.

"No! Not even a little bit. Ugh… waiter – Vacuan Desert Rose please," a moment's thought, "actually can I get quite a lot of that."

"…!"

"Ugh… and some ice-cream… a lot of that too."

 _Heaven help me…_

* * *

 **You know… I really approved of the last episode, I liked it a lot. Maybe it was easier for me because I hated that pairing, but also didn't really find her engaging. But I also loved Blake and Yang's responses – which felt very natural for them. My mini-prediction? Neo will come back as a goodie in the next season, seeking vengeance for Torchwick! She'll even be the one who kicks Yang into action, and gets her back on track - hoo-rah!**

 **Raven at the end there? Have to wonder… was that her way of checking up on Yang?**

 **Either way… a bizarre thing to release before valentine's day, lol. I just love the idea that they're all super moody in the Rooster Teeth office and are like "A holiday of love? I think not!"**

 **Ah well. Jaune, Ren, Nora and Ruby. I guess that makes them Team JRRN – or Journey.**

 **Apt, perhaps ;)**


	2. Vacuo - Day 1

**Day 1 – Essentially, following on from what happened at the end of last chapter. Yes, there will be a ramping up of the events, to a crescendo of sorts. Also, for those who maybe don't get this story. It was a competition run in Professor Arc, wherein the favourite "potential pairing" would win a one-shot (or small series as it turned out) of them with Professor Jaune Arc on a romantic getaway.**

 **For the love of all that is Holy, if you haven't read Professor Arc - stop now and read it. This is spoilerific.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Meee!_

* * *

 **Day 1 – Hitting the Beach… literally**

* * *

"Mrbhll…" Jaune complained as a hand continued to weakly slap against his chest. He tried to ignore it for a moment, letting out a deep sigh as he enjoyed the warm rays against his skin, or the way the air carried that small amount of moisture from the ocean.

But when the hand hit against him once more, harder this time, he sighed and sat up.

"What is it…?" The blond groaned, pulling off his sunglasses to show bloodshot eyes as he looked down on the girl that lay beside him, her deck chair only a few inches from his own. Dressed in a flattering pink bikini with brown stripes, Neo would have looked smoking hot – if it wasn't for the towel she had draped over her entire face.

The hand that had hit him grasped about randomly, as though trying to close on something.

"Water?" He guessed, sighing when she gave a thumbs up.

Yeah… turned out the girl wasn't as strong a drinker as she gave off, and hadn't realised how much she'd been drinking alongside all that ice-cream. Not that he'd done any better, drowning himself in a bottle of Desert Rose.

He didn't _think_ they'd gotten up to anything silly… not since she'd been asleep on his bed fully clothed, and he'd been in the bath – also clothed, but with his legs hanging over the edge.

No… the true disaster had been the hangover.

Neo was a bitch at the best of times, but the look she'd given one inquisitive young man this morning, when he'd asked if the carpet matched the drapes? Yeah… he doubted they'd be seeing him again.

"Ugh…" and his head just kept on _pounding_ too, the dubstep that was his life beating its way into his skull as it played an epic solo on his brain. The only solace was that he didn't have any actual work to do, well… other than to cater to every single of one of Neo's needs like she was a pregnant woman.

Hell, considering how sick she was this morning, she was at least playing the part well.

"Here," he pushed the cool glass into her hand, giving her a second to scope out its dimensions with her fingers before she pulled it towards herself. Blue eyes rimmed with red watched on as she dumped it across her face, sucking what moisture she could through the now drenched towel.

She gave him a quick thumbs up.

With a quick sip of his own cool beverage Jaune considered the beach before them, looking over the long expanse of clean sand dotted with brightly coloured umbrellas and deck chairs. It was nowhere near as crowded as the beaches he'd visited as a child, likely due to the exclusive nature of the resort, but there was still a good hundred or so people present.

Most of them were lounging in the sun like they were, though a fair few were playing in the ocean too. If it weren't for the sun that burned his sensitive eyes, and the pounding in his skull, he might have joined them.

 _Welp, back to sleeping it off for me,_ slipping the sunglasses back on, he laid back on the soft bed, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Only to feel a hand tap against his chest once more.

"Quit it," he groaned, refusing to move. There was no way she could be thirsty again, and he wanted to try and fall asleep too. Her tapping became more insistent though, prompting him to push his glasses up and frown at her.

Just in time to see the girl, towel still covering her face, surrounded by three young men. Men who had made the ultimate mistake, blocking her access to the sun – leaving her body covered in the shade.

"Can we help you?" His mother had always said strangers were just friends you hadn't met yet, but he was fairly sure she'd also told more than a few who tried to talk to her when she had a hangover to go fuck off and die.

Mixed messages, there was little wonder he'd grown into a messed up liar posing as a teacher.

"We weren't talking to you," one of them replied, dyed red hair standing at bizarre right angles. The teen could only have been sixteen at the most, but then again with Neo's height, she probably looked a similar age.

Which posed the worrying question; did he look like a paedophile?

"Well I don't think you were talking to her either," Jaune pointed out, as they all looked down at the girl, who was even now waving her hand dismissively in the air. As always, Neo's fine arts of diplomacy were making things much worse than they had to be… "Or rather, maybe you were talking _to_ her, but I don't think she was listening."

"Ha ha, a regular joker – look mate, why don't you go for a swim or something?"

For the love of… he already had a killer hangover, and now he was going to be forced to save some idiotic kids from themselves? Did they not see that there was a beach umbrella embedded in the sand between their chairs? Sure, it wasn't a parasol – but it was close enough that Neo could probably perform a genocide before lunch if she was in the mood.

And with how she'd looked this morning, she probably wouldn't stop at just killing them.

Did they not see the clear danger? In a short, multi-coloured-hair girl with a beach umbrella next to her? Was there a part of that which _didn't_ promise pain?

"Look," Jaune rose to his feet, towering an inch or two above the tallest of them as he made his way round the chairs in what he hoped was a peaceful manner. It was hard to feel peaceful with how he felt, but he made sure to try and smile – even if it looked more like a pained grimace. "I get that you're on the beach and I get that she's hot," a thumbs-up from Neo, "but trust me – you don't want to do this."

"I wouldn't mind doing that, if you know what I mean," one of them quipped, getting a high-five from the other and a grimace from Jaune. Oh Gods, teenage humour…

Something tapped against the back of his hips, drawing his eyes down to Neo, who was making another grasping motion with one open hand.

"You need another drink?" She gave a thumbs down, before holding her hand like a fist and making a stabbing motion – then holding her open hand to him once more. "No, I'm not giving you a knife… we're going to solve this like adults."

"Damn right we are," the tallest of them said, as something tapped Jaune on the side of his face.

"Huh, what was that?" The blonde asked, looking back to the three teens, who had wide eyes – even as one cradled his fist. Behind him Neo engaged in what could only be termed as the most sarcastic slow-clapping he'd ever heard.

"W-what the hell man!?" The one cradling his fist spoke, waving it before himself as though in pain. Jaune could just about make out the grazes on the back of the knuckles. With a growl the teen lashed out towards him with the other hand.

To be fair to Jaune, his training with Neo _did_ try to kick in. His eyes processed the incoming danger, sending neuros flying through his brain – only for them to get lost half-way. Someone checked the map wrong, or they took a wrong turn around the hypothalamus… then the driver started drinking, got pulled over by the brain cops – court case, lost their job, family upset…

Jaune only really had the time to think _Huh…_ before the teen's fist struck.

Fortunate then, that aura was a little more automatic.

"Oh," Jaune sighed, trying to sound like he cared – but too hungover to actually achieve it. His words instead came out as incredibly deadpan and lifeless. "Are you okay? That looked like it hurt."

"Ow – fuck. What the fuck man!?" The boy sounded affronted, which Jaune supposed was fair…

"Yeah, sorry… I should have dodged, or maybe disarmed you – that would have hurt less, I suppose? In my defence though… I've a hangover and you're kind of a dick."

"I-I'm a dick!? You broke my hand!"

"Did I, though?" Jaune asked metaphysically, stroking his non-existent beard. "Did I?"

"Yes, you did!"

"Huh… I suppose I did. I'm sorry?"

"You don't sound sorry!"

"True…"

"Then why even apologise!? Argh, my fucking fingers!"

"My mother always said the quickest way to get rid of someone you couldn't be bothered to deal with was to apologise to them."

"I demand an apology!"

Okay… this was getting old approximately… yesterday. Jaune reached out and made to grab the kid by the collar, pausing as his addled mind provided the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. In the end he settled for pointing dramatically instead.

"Look kid, the only people who get to boss me around is my boss, my mother, my father, my seven sisters, the man who holds extensive blackmail over my head, the woman who is maybe trying to kill me, Glynda… and this psycho bitch here."

Neo took that moment to wave at them, even as Jaune felt a bead of sweat dribble down the side of his face.

Man that was a lot of people… what was he doing with his life?

"Now, are you on that list?"

"N-no…" they said in unison, backing up from him as he unveiled his secret weapon, drawing his glasses down his nose.

He wasn't Glynda Goodwitch, and unless he earned her semblance – which he was convinced was _not_ telepathy, but instead terrifying disciplinary looks – then he wouldn't ever be able to inspire fear as she did. But his bright blue eyes, rimmed with red veins – laden with dark bags beneath?

Those were fucking scary, and the three kids ran off a moment later.

A hand tapped against the back of his leg.

"What!? What now!?"

A small face stared up at him, eyes wide. Before with a great wail, the ten-year-old boy began to wail.

"Oh my God, Timmy – I told you not to go near that man!" A woman came up and dragged the child away, even as everyone within a twenty metre radius gave him judging looks.

 _Fuck my life…_ he sighed, sitting down on the chair once more and offering Neo a fresh drink, watching her pour it on her head once more.

"Hey Neo," he asked, waiting for the towel covering her face to twitch, "I have an important question..."

The girl sat up finally, letting the towel slide down her form as she fixed him with a curious gaze. She didn't show her hangover in the same way as him, and her eyes looked fairly normal. Well, apart from the fact that one of them was sort of pink and brown, with a few dribbles of cream in it. Like she'd tried to choose her eye colour and messed it up.

"Do I look like a paedophile?"

* * *

 **Big questions indeed Jaune, don't damage your mental capacity there. And seriously guys… she was right next to an umbrella, are you like BLIND!? It's like you don't know how dangerous that is or something… sheesh.**

 **They really ought to watch the show. Anyway, I need to go and do some work now.**

" **Hey Yang, can you give me a ha- oh… too soon? Hey Pyr-… oh right."**

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	3. Vacuo - Day 2

**You know, there's a mega note at the bottom – those who consider it "too soon" or the wounds "too fresh" might want to give it a miss. I know it's a big-ass post, but I** _ **have**_ **received about forty or so individual PM's asking me about my thoughts on it… so… yeah. Read or ignore, it's not important to the plot here ;)**

 **Also, yeah it inflates my word count – but the actual chapter is the same length as usual, and no one judges fics based on "word count" – so I'm not sure why that frustrates some people xD**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Coeur al'Aran

* * *

 **Day 2 – I Burn**

* * *

The sound of whistling air, a quick splash – then frenzied paddling. Neo swam back up to him as she held her hands out towards him, a wide smile on her face.

Jaune couldn't hold in his own laughter, placing his hands beneath her armpits as he hefted her into the air once more, throwing her further into the ocean. The small girl cartwheeled happily, face showing that if she were able to talk, she'd surely be squealing in glee.

He didn't even have the heart to tell her his arms were aching or that his stamina was waning, such was the power of her bright eyes and smile. Instead he simply fought on; lifting and throwing her each time she swam close, taking some subtle pleasure in her enjoyment.

Maybe it was the contrast? That great difference between her usual bitchy attitude, and this cute little girl he wanted to pamper?

He couldn't tell. And as much as he knew she was playing him, convincing him to do more work for her pleasure, he couldn't deny her. It was the next time she swam up to him however, when he laid one hand atop her shoulder – that he noticed her flinch and shy away.

"What's wrong?" He pushed after her, walking along the floor of the ocean, even as the other girl was forced to tread water. Once he reached her he placed a quick arm around her waist, letting her use him as a buoy so she could rest her legs, all the while he poked her left shoulder with one finger – ignoring the way she slapped her hand against his back.

The skin there was a little pinker than usual, and judging from the way she squirmed in his grip as he touched it…?

"Ah, you're getting sunburn," he chuckled, taking his hand away from the sensitive skin, even as she pouted up at him, eyes narrowed. "Alright, alright – I'll stop touching it, but we'll have to put some sun-tan lotion on you."

She didn't seem to like that idea, twisting her head away as she glared from the corner of one eye at him. With one hand she splashed the water, pointing for him to throw her once more.

"I promise we'll go swimming again afterwards," he started walking back to the shore, pretty much carrying the girl like one might a small child. Once the water got down to his waist however, and the girl suddenly regained all her weight, he was forced to let her go. She was still upset though, and made sure he knew it by stomping to the deck chairs.

He could only shake his head and follow, subtly enjoying how childish she was being about the issue. One of those rare occasions in which he could have the upper hand and laugh at her expense. In secret anyway, he wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Okay, I need to dry you off as much as I can," he spoke as he settled a towel around her shoulders, rubbing it over her skin. She seemed fine with most of it, though when he moved to her shoulders she pulled away, dabbing at it herself rather than let him roughly towel her down. She made sure to give him a warning look from the corner of one brown eye as she pulled her damp hair over her shoulder, holding it against her breasts so he'd have better access to her back.

The message was clear… and it didn't look like she'd quite forgiven him for that unfortunate instance in his office.

"It won't take long," he promised, squeezing some of the cold lotion out onto his hands and rubbing them together. Shuffling forward, so that she was between his legs, he was amused to find that she fit into his hold fairly well. With her legs between his, and her head coming to rest just under his chin… even as she leaned forward with both hands on her knees.

She flinched initially, when his hands settled on her upper back. The cold sensation of the lotion against her warm skin making an interesting contrast even for him, let alone how she squirmed. Knowing better than to push his luck however, he settled for rubbing it into her skin, trying to ignore just how smooth and creamy her back was.

It had been so easy to think of her as a child earlier, when he was throwing her around in the ocean. Suddenly, with her legs pressed against his, and her back hot against his palms? Her diminutive height didn't do enough to disguise her maturity. Especially with how if he looked down he could see straight into her cleavage… and her narrowed eyes staring up at-

 _Shit, shit, abort!_ He needed a distraction, and it was with a small amount of guilt that he slipped his hands up to rub lotion into her sore shoulders.

"…!" The girl bucked slightly, driving an elbow back into his ribs even as he whispered a small apology. She didn't look like she really believed it, which was fair enough given the circumstances. But she let him continue, relaxing slightly as the initial pain began to fade.

She had such pale skin, he thought to himself as he continued to massage her back and shoulders. There was little wonder she burned so easily, especially compared to him. That was what made her swimsuit stand out so much as well. That contrast between alabaster skin and such bold colours. His fingers would pause as the stretched out over her back, touching against the straps as his mouth went dry.

"Hi there," a voice spoke from nearby, making Jaune jump in surprise. He pulled his hands back as though burned, excuses coming to his mind before he realised it wasn't even someone he knew, let alone had to explain himself to. It was a young woman, perhaps a few years older than them, though not by much. With light purple hair and a cute face, she giggled as she offered him a small grin.

"Oh, uh… hey!" Jaune fired back, laughing as he scratched the back of his hair. Something dug into his ribcage again, but he ignored it in favour of the girl talking to him.

"I was just wondering," she looked aside for a moment, before turning back to him, "once you've finished with your little sister, if you could rub some lotion into me?"

Little sister, did they even -? No, never mind that – a cute girl was asking him to rub lotion into her? Hells yes!

"Ah sure, once I've finished," he looked down at the girl before him, noticing her narrowed eyes, even as he suddenly realised her back was perfectly dry, no lotion to be felt. Holy crap, how long had he been rubbing her back for? "Ah well… I guess I've-"

Or not, as it turned out. Neo, offering her arms to him with a raised brow. Well, that made sense, he supposed. If her shoulders were fair enough to get burned, then there was no reason her arms wouldn't as well. Squeezing out a little more lotion, he worked it between his hands, before gripping both her arms at once – his hands large enough to close entirely around hers

Her arms were soft, yet hard too. Filled with power, and the unrelenting fact of strong muscle, it was impossible to think of her as anything other than a trained Hunter. Even as she leaned back and let out a short sigh, appreciating the way he squeezed and stroked her muscles. After a few moments though, the lotion was rubbed in, and Jaune pushed Neo back onto her own seat with a quick sigh.

"Okay, well I-" he tried, only to grunt as one of Neo's legs landed across his lap, toes wiggling. "S-seriously?" The vicious killer didn't look at him, her gaze fixed above his head as she smirked and nodded.

With a quick gulp, Jaune complied – lathering lotion across her toned leg as he worked his way up and down. From her toned and smooth shin, all the way up to her incredibly soft thighs. He had no idea where he was supposed to stop, though he a good six inches or so from anywhere that might get him killed. He finished at her ankles, working both hands across her feet as he watched the white liquid slowly melt into her skin.

Just in time to receive her other leg.

 _Is it hot out here, or is it just me?_

"Ah – um - " the girl watching them stammered, even as Jaune placed Neo's leg down – finally finished with ensuring the small girl was safe from the sunlight. "So uh… you done now?"

 _I guess she's annoyed it took so long,_ Jaune nodded to her as he made to turn around, only to pause as he felt Neo's hand settle on his shoulder. No way… she couldn't mean to have him do her front? Neo was kneeling on the deckchair beside his, holding the bottle out towards him.

-SQUELCH-

"Hah?" Jaune looked down at the globules of lotion dribbling down his chest, hardly noticing the shadow rising above him, until something warm and soft settled on his hips. "N-Neo!?"

Oh gods, he was going to suffer for this – _again_! The last time she'd been in his lap had gone badly enough, but how was he supposed to control himself when she was wearing a revealing bikini, he was topless, and her small hands were slowly rubbing into his pecs?

The answer was simple. He wasn't, and he had an unfortunately hard problem immediately. The difference this time however, was that the girl seemed to have remembered the incident as well, and has shifted herself a little higher. So thankfully for her, and by extension him, she didn't feel his _little_ problem.

Which _unfortunately_ for him, wasn't the same as it not being a problem in the first place.

"Mummy, why is that woman on top of that man? And why is there something in his shorts?"

"Ack! Timmy, close your eyes!"

"Ah – I um… ah – I see…" the lilac haired girl stuttered, wide eyes fixed firmly on his lower body, which he couldn't see past Neo's frame, but he knew what she'd no doubt be noticing. "I'll just… uh… leave you to it then!"

Jaune barely heard her leave, too focused on all the sensations he was feeling. Small, warm hands on his chest – the way she pushed down into his muscles. Even her soft thighs, pressed against his sides as she perched with her rear on his stomach.

 _Don't look at her chest,_ he said to himself, _no – not that area either! Just… just close your eyes, it's safer that way._

Except that closing his eyes just allowed him to feel every other sensation all the more keenly. From touch, to smell, maybe even tas- no, no, no!

She stopped. Hands leaving him as the cool air descended on his skin once more. One azure eye cracked open, noticing the lotion still dripping down his chest. Not rubbed into his skin at all. The girl above him pouted, turning around as she pointed back towards the ocean.

"Wha?"

"…!" She bounced on his stomach, driving the air from him as he reared up in shock. Once again she pointed to the ocean, though this time she made a clear throwing motion, causing him to groan.

"You got rid of her so that she wouldn't interfere in me throwing you?"

She nodded, cocking her head to one side with a wicked grin – as though asking what _he_ thought she'd done it for. Not that he was going to answer that question. She knew full well what effect she'd had on him... he could tell by the look in her eyes. That self-satisfied smirk that said she'd won yet again, and would continue to do so.

"Come on then," he sighed, trying to hide his amusement at the way she clapped her hands and scampered off his body. Even as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the cold water. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" He asked as he lifted her up, extending his arms and propelling the girl atop the waves as her face contorted in delight.

Despite his words, however… he couldn't help the indulgent smile that slipped across his face.

* * *

 **MEGA NOTE INCOMING – Sore or Still Hurting? Maybe give it a miss – Also Spoilers Inc.**

* * *

 **You know… a few (at least 25-35) people have asked me what I actually think of the last episode. And possibly what I'm about to say may come across as quite controversial – so feel free to skip this if the wounds are too fresh.**

 **Also keep in mind that I'm not disparaging anyone's choices, nor am I saying it's wrong to feel emotional. That's the sign of a good story, and decent writing. I'm only giving "my views" – since so many have asked for them. Keep in mind they're subjective only. Also… spoilers, naturally.**

 **I love that Pyrrha died.**

 **The thing is… I'm a writer, it's what I do – I do it 9-5, and when I get home I do more. So in some ways I think in terms of plot structure and story than I do love for individual characters. I do love certain characters, of course I do, but I don't wear the tinted goggles others do. I can read any pairing, read any story - where as some won't even so much as touch something if it isn't Arkos, or White Rose, or Bumblebee. I enjoy story, I enjoy plot and developing narrative...  
**

 **That's one of the reasons I never liked Pyrrha as a character, because she was an obstacle to that plot, in a lot of ways. Beyond that, I always felt like she didn't** _ **have**_ **much character, she was always just a foil and a tool for the development of Jaune's character. With her being an almost constant "yes-woman" to his problems, someone to ultimately train him so he can be stronger, then die so he can be vengeful. I don't mean that in a nasty way to her, it's not** _ **her**_ **fault, but allow me to list some examples.**

 **1) She mothers Jaune too much, trying to take on all his problems for him. This is a result of her romance for him, which honestly I was never a fan of for reasons I've said a million times before… I mean come on, she complains about fans treating or judging her, and yet there's not a SINGLE person in the show who ever does that. Weiss, you could argue, but her reasons weren't even fame (Weiss having enough herself), she just wanted a strong team. Anyway… Pyrrha was an obstacle to Jaune growing as a character because she literally HAD to intervene in all of his problems. Because that's her character, that's what RT gave her – so it would have been OoC for her to sit back.**

 **As such, her death opens the door for Jaune to really grow into his own – and from that, his team as well.**

 **2) Pyrrha was too strong. Her semblance is in a word, overpowered vs anything with a weapon. And since this is RWBY – a world where Ironwood's choice of a gun that is a… well a gun – is "quaint," at the least – and downright bizarre at the worst. Every gun-scythe-coffee-maker-ICBM would be made of metal, meaning Pyrrha could theoretically defeat everyone (made all the worse with maiden powers on top).**

 **3) JNPR never really had a reason to be involved in the plot. Other than self-defence, anyway. Sure, they are friends with RWBY and might have helped had they been asked – but without a personal reason to get involved? Well, they were never going to be major players in the next season.**

 **Now however, it got personal – great.**

 **4) Pyrrha becoming the maiden would have shifted the balance of power too heavily, and honestly guys… the show is called RWBY – did anyone really think Pyrrha would become the Fall Maiden? Four girls, four maidens, titular characters? If Pyrrha had inherited the power of the Maiden, then it would have been an immediate end-game moment, in which – with supernatural power added to vast skill and experience, she could have won the war alone – relegating RWBY and JNR to side-characters.**

 **So no, I'm not displeased with the ending – I got really excited. I don't think Yang is out, at all, she will bounce back with a robo arm or something. And the thing is… I don't know how anyone didn't see Pyrrha's death coming.**

 **I mean, let's look at this… Rooster Teeth names characters after things. Pyrrha is based on Achilles, the invincible warrior (Invincible Girl – remember the nickname?) – and RT loves to make sure the myths still apply – hence Nora's semblance and Joan of Arc – Cardinal of Winchester references. Anyway, Achilles could only be defeated through his single weak spot – the heel (or Achilles tendon) where he was shot with an arrow.** _ **Which**_ **, for those who might have missed it, is exactly how, and where, Cinder shot Pyrrha.**

 **The thing is… that's the** _ **only**_ **thing about Achilles in the legends. Unless they wanted to have Pyrrha drag a corpse around Vale behind a chariot, there was no other legend they COULD have chosen – other than to kill her with a heel shot. So to me at least, the death had been obvious for ages. Achilles is** _ **literally**_ **famous for the way he died – that's his legend.**

 **Hell, she even achieved her "Pyrrhic Victory" in declaring her love, making out with her boy toy, then dying a few minutes later. RT doesn't do this on accident guys, I mean we all saw the Cardinal Vs Joan of Arc moment coming, right? So why are we surprised now?**

 **So, who else might die, from the main cast anyway?**

 **The realistic contenders, to me at least, are Jaune, Ren and Blake. (and maybe Ruby in the final battle).**

 **Jaune is based on Joan of Arc, who was burned at the stake – burning being Cinder's main form of killing. His death would also complete the Arkos as a tragedy – a nice touch. That said… Jaune might have an out from this, because Joan was burned by the Cardinal of Winchester – meaning that Jaune has already been "metaphorically" burned by Cardin, through bullying. This might mean he's escaped his death, but we still don't know. There could be a final scene where Jaune goes all revenge mode and sacrifices his life to defeat a big enemy – or give the others the opening they need.**

 **Ren is (as far I can tell) based off Hua Mulan, who – despite Disney alterations – did commit suicide later in life. Now, while I doubt Ren will be threatened into becoming a sex slave like she was, it still has potential for a moment where Ren's life is taken to achieve their true goal. Also it might be a fitting tribute or memorial to Monty – God bless him.**

 **Blake… for me it would be perfect irony – and while I love Blake (literally my favourite character) that still doesn't mean I can't see the value in killing her. Blake has been running away all her life, and continues to do so – making Adam's prophetic "You will" comment apt. It would be a redemption moment in Blake's mind for her to stop running away, and give her life to save someone else – or take Adam down. Saying "I'm not going to run away any longer," as she kills him and dies.**

 **Of course, being one of the 4 titular characters, she might have plot armour. Remember people, it doesn't have to protect every part of your body – so long as your heart keeps beating, you can afford to lose a few hands.**

 **Anyway, predictions aside – to answer the questions a lot of people are asking me. Did I like the last episode? Yes, I loved it – it was great, really love where they are going moving into the next season.**

 **Am I sad that Pyrrha died? Not in the slightest, in fact, her death did a lot to make me like her as a character – the way she acted around Jaune,** _ **finally**_ **showing some emotion that could be termed as selfish. I liked that, and it was some nice character development. A shame (for her) that she had to die for it, but I approve of the decision nonetheless.**

 **Am I sad about Yang's dismemberment? No, I also love that! What a perfect way to smash aside the naivety shown by the cast, by striking at one of the strongest. Again, did no one see this coming? Remember Qrow's words – hell, everyone's words. "A single day out there is worth a year in here!" Man, they were really trying to hammer this home for a long time. Penny was likely meant to be a hint too, one that's easier to bear.**

 **Anyway, I'll be sad if Yang doesn't grow from this and come back stronger than ever (which I'm 100% sure she will). But I really approve of both Yang's early depression (because it will give her a chance to become more complex as a character), but also Blake's decision to flee (because it's both in-character, and also increases the conflict she feels emotionally). This also takes away one of Ruby's protectors, in the same way that Pyrrha mothered Jaune – this gives Ruby a chance to grow without Yang's care.**

 **So nope… nothing about it disappointed me. Well, except for Ruby's sharingan powers or whatever… that was a bit meh, as I always prefer people to fight and win through determination and strategy, rather than one-shot super powers. But you can't have everything…**

 **I wanted to see an epic fight scene however, I mean Ruby has super-speed and a sharp weapon, that should be more than enough to kill Cinder if she goes all out.**

 **Too soon? Maybe, but in my mind also "not soon enough." RWBY is turning into something with a PLOT, rather than a high-school slice of life drama with goofy White Fang enemies who are "apparently evil" but never seem to actually kill anything. And Grimm who are "apparently" horrifying, yet are cut through like butter.**

 **Roll on you crazy death wagon, I can't wait to see where you travel next.**

 **Though given Rooster Teeth killed off Roman, Penny and Pyrrha? Nora might want to be a little careful… maybe look at dying her hair a different colour at least! Not saying they have something against redheads but… well…**

 **Oh and yeah, Qrow dies, for sure. Probably Taiyang too.**

 **Anyway yeah, this isn't a rant against the character - I don't _dislike_ her... more, I dislike how she was portrayed and how her character was executed in the show. She was never deep enough, and never had any real motives or emotions past "let's do what makes Jaune happy." The only time she seems to develop or show any of these, is right at the end, when it was sadly too late.**

 **In a show where many of the characters are bombastic, exciting - deep or conflicted... a heavy cliche like Pyrrha just didn't fit well for me. Too passive, too quick to agree to things... odd even, for a competitive fighter. You'd expect a bit more of an aggressive attitude from that, at least.**


	4. Vacuo - Day 3

**Another day, another… well, day, I suppose…**

 **I am super ill right now, sheesh, like the flu came out of nowhere and sucker punched me straight in the throat.**

* * *

 **Cover Art: Coeur al'Aran**

* * *

 **Day 3 – Love-Love-Time**

* * *

"You're still wearing the same bikini, hasn't it gotten a little dirty by now?"

Neo raised one brow, as though to point out that someone had spent a vast amount of time designing it, and that as such she'd make the most of it at every opportunity so as not to waste their hard work. Jaune simply nodded, looking back at the sand between his legs as he considered that.

 _Man,_ Neo had expressive eyebrows.

The two of them were sat on the sand by the shoreline, right at the point where the water reached up to – creating that perfect consistency of sand that was still soft, but not too grainy. Ideal for the creation of sandcastles.

Now that he considered that earlier point though, the question had to be raised… he'd never actually seen Neo getting changed. Not that he'd been looking, of course… but not that he hadn't either, if that meant anything. In fact, the first time he'd seen her change clothes was when she clicked her fingers and seemed to transform her clothes before his eyes.

Which, at the time, he'd assumed was an illusion. Did that make her bikini an illusion too?

Did… did that mean she was actually na-?

Holy shit, didn't Cinder do that too!?

 _I'll never be able to look at her the same way again…_

Okay, so the dangerous thought that they might both be walking around the school commando aside, Jaune focused once more in the sandcastle before him. He'd never been one with an eye for art, or architecture, but it wasn't a bad attempt by any means. Four walls erected in a faint parody of a square, a larger lump in the middle for the keep.

Maybe it was childish, trying to build the best sand castle he could… but there was some strange catharsis in it too. Maybe in the way he could dedicate all his thought to it, without having to worry about other things like criminals, students or paper work.

His ego did take a significant hit when he looked elsewhere on the beach though… seeing children of eleven or twelve building castles much more superior than his own. But he comforted himself with the little white lie that he wasn't actually putting in his all.

Tryhard kids… really, who did they think they were impressing?

"Mrbll… grbll… damn kids," he grumbled, digging his hands through the sand to create a moat. Neo's head perked up at his words, glancing towards him. "You stick to your own castle, I'm still miffed with you."

"…?"

"I don't ask for much Neo," the blond sighed, fixing her with a dead stare, "and I've been putting oil on you every morning, _and_ every afternoon."

It had become a ritual she enforced on him, her laying down atop the sheets of their bed as he would rub lotion into her body. Each morning she'd look at him expectantly… and every time he'd pretend to argue, before giving in faster than he really ought to.

Damn hormones, damn Neo's skin… damn maybe non-existent bikini…

"And in return I asked for a single thing – just one thing."

Pink and brown eyes blinked, switched places, and generally gave him a headache – even as she tilted her face to the side and smiled innocently. The kind of smile that said she had no idea what he meant, and that she'd never betray his trust in such a manner.

"You drew a penis on my back in sunscreen!" He hissed, turning around slightly so that she could see the angry red drawing. As though the sun itself had decided to try its hand at crude teenage humour, and he had been the canvass.

And if everyone in the general vicinity didn't stop snapping pics on their scrolls, then he was going to go over there and dispense justice. Xiao-Long style…

Neo remained unrepentant, as she always did – the little smirk on her face stretching just enough to let him know she was thoroughly amused at the situation. He'd consider doing the same to her, except that he knew full well her revenge would be about ten times worse.

Something wet and sloppy struck the westward facing wall of his castle, buckling the defences inwards as an avalanche of sand slaughtered the inhabitants. Blue eyes narrowed as he glanced towards Neo, noticing the careful and dedicated attention she was placing on her own castle. She wasn't even looking in his attention, and with a soft hum, he went back to work.

Only to frown as another globule of sand slapped against the keep, failing to knock it down, but merging with the side of it so that it looked less like a square building, and more like some hideous growth.

Neo began to whistle… or rather, she pursed her lips and blew between them.

 _Hmmm…._ Jaune looked back towards his castle, reaching down for a single second – before quickly spinning back to look at her, prepared for her sabotage.

Prepared for the wet splat, as a handful of soggy sand dripped down his face. He didn't have to see her, as he wiped it away with a grimace. Because he could hear her laughter, the faster pants of breath that escaped her whenever she laughed.

 _Heh… two can play that game,_ he reached down, fingers digging into the sand as he made sure he got a good amount, before tossing it at her sandcastle. His aim wasn't the best. Not with sand in his eyes, but it managed to land against one wall – not even managing to knock it down.

The girl froze.

She looked down at the structure between her legs. Then up towards him… then back down again, this time leaning in to inspect the clump of sand that had done approximately no damage to her wall.

Then she nodded… and the next thing he knew, he was rolling in the sand trying to keep an angry Neo from tearing his eyes out.

"But you damaged mine!" He cried out, trying to roll over so that she was on the bottom – only to be flipped over himself by her surprising strength. All he could see as she tore into him was flashes of pink and brown, even as their bodies bumped into things.

People cursed, deckchairs fell, and one familiar-sounding ten-year-old child began to cry as his eight-storey artistic sandcastle became a mere hillock under Jaune's back.

"Neo, whyyyyy!?"

* * *

"Okay," the preppy woman before them cheered – with that sort of fake happiness that made you want to snap a person in two. "Let's talk about _respecting boundaries,_ okay?" Middle-aged with blonde hair, she clapped her hands to accentuate the sheer _fun_ of the concept – even as the only members of the audience. An embarrassed looking Jaune, and a cross-looking Neo, failed to respond.

"Very good!" She laughed, as though they had been leaping for joy. "Now, we understand that love is young and eternal, but you need to remember that our beaches are for everyone – children included. So you need to keep your love-love-fun-time _private!_ " She leaned forward as she said that, waving one finger back and forth with a wide smile.

Then, with no concern for her own life, the woman turned her back on them – rummaging around in her bags. It was only Jaune's Neo-trained reactions that allowed him to prevent bloodshed, as he caught the furious hellion mid-air, before she could land on the holiday rep to rend and tear.

Neo squirmed in his arms, empty hands making stabbing motions as she seethed. The moment the rep turned around however, she went still.

"Aww, you two holding onto one another – you're _so_ cute! But remember, love-love-time is for back in your bedroom!"

 _If she calls it love-love-time again… then I'm not going to be responsible for what Neo does to her._

"Say it with me now!" The woman cheered, the room descending into immediate silence.

"I've told you-" Jaune tried.

"Ah, ah, ah – I don't think it begins with that now mister! Say it with me now."

"Love-love-time is for the bedroom…" Jaune spoke along with the woman. Somewhere within his brain his ego took a fatal wound, limping across his psyche as it tried to find help - before finally expiring, hand held up towards the sky.

"My… uh… _partner_ is mute. She can't speak."

He'd tried explaining that she was just a friend earlier, hell – they'd tried explaining that they hadn't been well… love-love-timing on the beach too. Every attempt at an explanation had been ignored. The woman either too into, or conversely too bored, to listen to anything they were saying.

"Well that won't do," she said, waving her hands from side to side. "I'll say it then – and you need to wave your hands to the beat! Love-love-"

To Neo's credit, something was raised. But it certainly wasn't her hands… or rather, not all of her hand.

"Now that's just rude missy – let's turn that frown," she paused to do a spinning motion with her hands, "upside down!"

Neo looked up to him, the question in her eyes clear. He _did_ consider it for a moment… which ought to have been the first sign that his morals truly were deteriorating after hanging around with Roman and her so much. But in the end, hiding the body would be a nightmare… especially with so many people around.

The small girl huffed and crossed her arms, making it clear – if her glare didn't already – that she would _die_ before she waved along to the LLT beat.

"I can wait a lot longer than _you_ can little missy," the blonde woman cheered, waving her hands back and forth as she continued to chat her annoying tune.

It turned out the woman _did_ have quite a lot of patience… as the minutes ticked by, and nearly an hour passed. It also turned out that Neo was equally gifted – which was the bigger surprise to Jaune. She seemed more than willing to give the woman the finger over and over again.

But in the end, both had miscalculated.

Because Jaune didn't share that quality.

* * *

"It was a moment of weakness," he winced, head in his hands, "she had her back turned – the singing was killing me, it had to stop."

Neo offered what comfort she could. Which wasn't much considering she had an expression that one might have expected to see on a proud parent, watching their child ride a bicycle for the first time.

"She was okay, right? I mean… you said she was fine?" Neo nodded, waving one hand dismissively. It hadn't been his best moment… somewhere between the one hundred and seventy-sixth chorus, when she's turned to look at her watch… he'd moved before he had even thought about it, employing a technique Peter had shown him to subdue those without aura. Perfectly safe, and an important move to learn if he didn't want to be accidentally killing criminals…

Jaune wasn't sure Peter had expected him to use it like this…

" _I'm so proud of you,"_ Neo's expression seemed to say, as she leaned down to rub the top of his head. Jaune wasn't sure what was worse… that Neo was actually pleased with something he had done...

Or that he actually felt proud for having pleased her.

 _I'm going straight to hell…_

* * *

 **True story, I went through that. Well, except with mine we actually were… well. Anyway, pro-tip, don't ever do it. Sand gets everywhere, including inside.**

 **Enjoyment deteriorates very quickly in those circumstances. For a similar experience, consider taking some sandpaper to your privates.**

 **Or... you know... don't.**

 **. com (slash) coeur**


	5. Vacuo - Day 4

**Blargh, my illness gets worse and this week is super heavy on work. I feel like everyone in the world right now has some form of cold or flu, it's insane. Trust this to come on at the exact moment I decide to do a chapter a day for a fic.**

 **Fml!**

* * *

 **Cover Art: Coeur al'Aran**

* * *

 **Day 4 – Tricky Questions**

* * *

Jaune Arc was in disguise.

Well, sort of…

Was it really a disguise, when all he'd done was add a pair of sunglasses and a flowery shirt? And when Neo was walking on the shoreline beside him, looking the exact same as she had the other day?

Not that it was easy to hide that distinctive hairstyle or anything… but seriously?

Didn't she realise the danger? If that crazy love-love-time woman found him, they'd be doomed. Already his sapphire eyes were scanning the beach, watching for any sign that someone had recognised them, even as Neo rolled her eyes.

Typical beach-goers, one of those kids from the other day who'd tried to hit him, a few elderly couples lounging about enjoying their time off. His eyes landed upon a pair of middle-aged women, chatting between themselves even as they clearly pointed towards him and laughed. For a second he suspected they were laughing at the angry red penis on his back, before recalling that they couldn't see it beneath his incredibly garish shirt.

Where they laughing at his clothing then? The flannel shirt with bright pink powers on a field the colour of nuclear fusion? He didn't think so… Neo had assured him the shirt matched his eyes. Or rather, that's what he assumed the motions she made towards her own eyes and something exploding meant.

Were they talking about him _and_ Neo then? He wondered, as his eyes slid to the small girl beside him. Her feet padded into wet sand as she walked beside him, eyes lighting up whenever the water would wash up to sweep by their ankles.

Wait… did they… did those people think Neo and he were being romantic?

He wanted to laugh at the thought. In a small way he could see it. Two people walking side by side along the shoreline, not hand in hand, but obviously close enough to be together. He with his blonde hair and impossibly bright shirt… she with her multi-coloured locks and pale skin.

He supposed it was possible that they looked like a couple.

 _Sure don't act like it though,_ he scoffed, glancing across the ocean. In the distance the vague spires of Vacuo's own CCT could be seen.

No… despite their strange circumstances, there was very little that could be classed as romantic between the two of them. After all, Neo was a little bitch at the best of times – always making a mess, disrupting his work, sneaking ice-cream into his fridge (and any alcohol he bought _out_ of his cupboards).

 _Though she did help me train…_ he was forced to admit, eyes drifting down to the top of her head. Sure, she seemed to enjoy beating him up every single night, but even then, she still went out of her way to make sure he was able to fight. If it wasn't for her then he wouldn't have been able to defeat Cardin in that first trial… his charade over before it had ever begun. More than that, it would have cost Velvet her life too. For it was that same training that had allowed him to stand against those Ursa at Forever Fall.

And even that hadn't been enough… when he'd been thoroughly defeated and knocked down, that moment where he'd accepted death through every part of his body.

And Neo had come.

Brimming with hatred and hellfire, he could still remember the way she cruelly decimated those standing over him, before then killing every other Grimm that tried to come near. His eyes drifted lower, watching the girl's face as she walked beside him. She didn't meet his gaze; attention captivated by the way the bright sunlight flashed atop cresting waves.

She'd saved his life that day.

There'd also been that embarrassing moment in his office too, hadn't there? When she'd sat on his lap to help him fool Blake and Yang. Even if she'd made sure to punish him for his… _little_ problem, she'd still been willing to put up with the humiliation (and the sexual harassment) to protect his secret.

And hell… that had only even happened because they'd been living together for so long.

Which sounded wrong when he said it like that… it sounded like they were involved, or even married. Was that what those women on the beach thought? Sure, he supposed it might _seem_ that way… but honestly all they did was share a bed, in those rare moments she wouldn't kick him out of it. He would cook her breakfast… okay, actually he would cook _himself_ breakfast, then cook it again when she stole his – but that wasn't the point.

Other than that she'd steal his food, sleep on his bed, make work for him and generally demand attention at every moment.

 _Less of a wife and more of a housecat…_

Still… it did make him wonder about the other things.

"Hey, Neo…" he kept his eyes fixed ahead, only noticing her face tilt from the corner of his vision. "Why did you… what do you keep helping me train?"

She seemed surprised by the question, shrugging and looking away for a second in thought, before turning back and holding up two fingers.

"The favours I owe you?" A quick nod, and then she was back to watching the ocean. "Guess that makes sense…"

He couldn't pay her back if he was arrested after all, and one of the favours was for training him… that said, unless she asked for something really big, he was getting much more out of it then she would. Neo was dedicating one to two hours of her life, almost every single night, to helping him learn to fight…

That wasn't an equal trade no matter how you looked at it.

"I was just wondering…" he drifted off once more, waiting for her to look his way, "when you live out in Vale, do you have your own place?" Neo nodded slowly, not offering any more than a yes to the question. So she _did_ have her own place in Vale, that made sense… after all, she needed somewhere to lay low or sleep.

But then that raised the other question, didn't it?

"Why do you stay in my rooms then, with me?" Mismatched eyes met his for a moment, before looking away, the girl increasing her pace as she frolicked in the water. He watched her for a moment, as she slipped behind a nearby pier – before jogging after her.

He found her easily enough on the other side, leaning against the stone as she licked at some ice-cream. As always, she seemed wholly focused on the task, eyes drifting shut at every bite. With a silent laugh he leant one arm beside her, offering some shade to her form with his body, while also stopping her from running off again.

He didn't want to imagine what havoc she might be able to get up to on her own. Better to keep her entertained himself, than deal with the aftermath of whatever took her fancy.

"Why did you save my life at Forever Fall?"

She looked up at him briefly, huffing in clear displeasure before ignoring the question entirely and going back to her treat. Jaune found his eyes following the melted streams that fell from the cone, trailing across her fingers before dripping down onto her pale breasts. He looked away when she raised her wrist to her mouth, licking at the skin there. Her eyes were locked onto his, saying she knew _exactly_ what he'd been looking at.

"Ah-hem," he coughed, trying to ignore the heat building in his cheeks. "I just mean, you've gone out of your way to help me, you know? And I don't even know what the favour you want in return is." He glanced back to her, just in time to see the smaller girl huff and shrug. She looked unimpressed with the interrogation, even if he couldn't understand why.

"Have you decided what you want me to do in return?"

She shook her head, not even looking at him as she leaned down to lick some cream from the cone itself, before it reached her hand.

"Why did you choose to come on holiday with me? I mean, you could have done just about anyth-" His words were cut off as the girl struck, driving cold ice-cream into his mouth before he could finish speaking. The blond nearly choked on the taste of strawberry and vanilla, rearing back from the wall with arms held out. As he looked down at the melted ice-cream dripping from his chin.

"Neo! What the hell? I-uh…" Something wet touched the underside of his chin, slowly dragging across his neck as small hands came to rest on his shoulders. Jaune didn't dare move, as those hands slipped up to cup his cheeks – tilting his face down to look into mismatched eyes. One brow was raised, either in question or some kind of challenge… he couldn't tell which.

"N-Neo?"

Her eyes dipped, even as he swallowed, mouth incredibly dry. For a moment he didn't dare breathe, as she leaned in to him.

Before, with a small grin, she licked a tiny drop from his chin, scant millimetres beneath his lips.

Then she was gone, pushing past him as she forced the remains of the cone into his hand. He could only watch her as she walked away, licking sticky sugar from her fingertips.

…

It took him a minute or two for his mind to reboot. Even then, it wasn't able to come up with any kind of conclusive answer. What, why… okay he had the who, when and where – but two out of five wasn't bad.

What the _hell_!?

Was that just for the ice-cream, to shut him up? Or… was it something more? The girl ignoring him as she walked away was as silent as ever. Leaving him with more questions than he'd started with! And only an empty wafer cone to show for it.

 _Wait… where did she even get the ice-cream?_

"Oh Timmy, what's wrong baby?" A voice came from nearby, even as his eyes drifted shut in horror. "Did you lose your ice-cream? Shh, don't cry – mummy will buy you another."

* * *

 **Hmmmm. Here we go, that'll do for now. I'm not used to the idea of squeezing an entire romance into so few chapters, let alone at such a rapid pace. Usually I love the challenge, this week? Well… flu sucks.**

 **Like seriously, I've been through worse agony – emotionally** _ **and**_ **physically (any man who has been on a roller-coaster with a hang over will experience both). Yet why is it, that you take a man, give him a sore throat and a sniffly nose, and suddenly everything breaks down? You could take sodding Qrow Branwen – a man so manly his lunch SWEATS – and he would probably still be a melodramatic bastard with man-flu.**


	6. Vacuo - Day 5

**Blurgh, still ill – here we go.**

* * *

 **Cover Art: Coeur al'Aran**

* * *

 **Day 5 – Here we are again**

* * *

"Say ahhh~" Jaune grinned as the cute girl opposite him leaned forward, opening her mouth and tilting her face upwards as he guided the small spoon to her lips. Mismatched eyes drifted shut in pleasure as she savoured the treat, her tongue flicking out to catch any last traces of ice-cream. Jaune laughed at the pure euphoria on her face, cheeks red with a mixture of pleasure and alcohol. In a mix of about 10 parts pleasure, 90 booze.

It was a good ratio; he couldn't help but feel – even as the room swam. Or was it rooms? No, no… it was definitely just the one room.

Rooms were tricky like that…

Something kicked against his shin beneath the table, the girl leaning forward with her lips parted once more, upturned at the edges as she awaited her reward. Once more he picked up a small piece of vanilla ice-cream, adding a strawberry to the top as he guided it to her mouth. Somehow it never got old, watching her face scrunch up in delight.

He almost felt like he could do this forever… budget notwithstanding.

Picking up his glass Jaune peered carefully into it, taking note of the fact that it had become suspiciously light and airy in the last few minutes. Clearly some foul Grimm had come by to drink it while he'd been distracted. What had he been _thinking_ leaving Crocea Mors back in the cabin?

"We need mor-"

"Desert Rose sir, yes, we know," someone answered – a vague indistinct shape leaning down to refill his glass before he could even finish calling for it. "And I've brought some more wine for your companion."

"And I-"

"And ice-cream," the mist-creature sighed, placing a fresh bowl before them. "Trust me sir, every member of staff knows to bring ice-cream with your orders now."

"Huh..." Jaune huffed, impressed with the four to six people he was talking to, who kept merging and swaying back into one figure, "you guys must be really dedicated to have figured that out."

"Dedicated… yeah, sure… let's go with that."

"…!" Neo gestured, interrupting Jaune's deep conversation as she rattled the table and leaned forward once more. The waiter mumbled something dispassionately as Jaune went back to feeding the smaller girl, the two of them guzzling their drinks like they'd spent the last two weeks in the desert.

Their last full day before returning home… what with the flight being on the following afternoon. The realisation had been a maudlin one, weighing over their morning no matter how they tried to ignore it. In the end they'd fallen back on the only thing they could trust to distract them from the horror of returning to Beacon.

And the rest, as they said, was history.

"Next~" Jaune cooed, holding the spoon out as she closed her eyes and waited for it. He darted it close to her lips. Just enough that she could smell it, before drawing it back to his own with a smile – loudly savouring the sweet dessert. Her face was priceless. That open mouth transforming into the biggest pout he'd ever seen, even as she reached over and dragged the rest of the bowl over for herself.

Like an angry cat she huffed and turned away, digging into the remaining goodness with as haughty an expression as a small girl eating ice-cream could muster.

He simply shook his head, tipping his glass back just in time to get a mouthful of nothing. Pulling the container away with a frown, he shook his head. Those damn alcohol-thieving Grimm again!? There was no way he was actually drinking all this himself. He felt fine.

Very fine. Too fine, in fact, to be sat around like a boring bastard when they could be doing something else.

"I'm bored," her eyes met his across the table, some silent conversation passing through them as she finished off the last of her treat. "Wanna swim?"

A grin, the bowl clattering onto the table as she leapt to her feet – knocking her chair back in the process. Jaune echoed her, pushing up even as he staggered briefly due to the sudden change in altitude. Yeah, it was definitely due to the altitude – that was his story and he was sticking to it.

The two of them ducked between a pair of nearby tables, bumping into other diners who sneered and insulted them, not that either cared. Jostling their way past staff and holiday goers alike the two dashed out of the main resort and down to the beach. With the sun just setting, purple and red rays of light had transformed the ocean into a rainbow of violet hues.

Neo grinned as she danced away from him, rushing towards the stone pier that cut its way out over the waves. Jaune followed close behind, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Even in the late evening there were people still around, sitting together, watching the sunset. Jaune ignored most of them, struggling with the last button until Neo appeared and tore it off – tossing the shirt aside as she dragged him towards the water's edge.

Behind them a ten-year-old boy took the shirt in the face, falling backwards off the pier with a loud splash.

The two ignored it, Neo running down the stone pier as Jaune chased after her, both of them showing a hunter's grace – even while drunk – as they ducked and weaved between other people, who would shout out in anger. Eventually though, she ran out of room to run, giggling silently as he caught hold of her.

"Got you," he grinned, lifting her up and spinning her around. Neo's hands came to rest on his chest, eyes glancing down even as she leaned in and up towards him. Jaune's eyes drifted shut, leaning in himself as his hands drifted around her waist.

Cold water met him. Leaving him spluttering for air as his arms thrashed about – looking up at the smirking girl who'd pushed him off the pier.

"Bitch!" He shouted, laughter bubbling forth. Neo simply rolled her eyes, standing on the edge of the pier as she clicked her fingers, swirling motes of dust spinning about her as white and black clothing twisted and transformed into her pink swimwear.

Pausing to pull a brief pose, she held took a step back before diving over him, arching through the air before striking the water with a quiet splash. Closing his eyes against the spray Jaune turned to look for her, only to pause – trading water as his eyes roved the light waves.

"Neo?"

She'd come up soon for breath… she had to.

 _But we both did drink a lot…_

"Neo, Neo!? Neo where are y-blrghll-" Something leapt on his back, legs wrapping round his hips as his face was forced into salty water. "Y-you bitch," he coughed once she let him up, treading water opposite him with a shit-eating grin on her face. Striking the water before him, he splashed water into her face, before swimming away as she tried to do the same in return.

People could only shake their heads in despair from the pier, as the loud man and silent girl fought in the water, driving every other swimmer away in their drunken haze.

* * *

Jaune watched the last vestiges of the day fade into twilight, the stars seeming to come out all at once as the sky was blanketed in dark blue. Neo shuffled against his chest, her hair tickling the underside of his chin as she sat between his legs. Every few seconds the surf would come back up, washing around their legs.

"You know," he sighed, letting his arms rest on her crossed legs, "this wasn't so bad after all."

She didn't turn to face him. But she did tilt her head to the left, just the slightest amount, but enough for him to understand the gesture. Perhaps it said something, that he could understand her when she couldn't even speak.

"I wasn't sure what I would do on a holiday," he continued, "I agreed to it because… well, there was nothing better to do."

He'd have found something probably. Maybe just read books or catch up with his studying… but it would have been wasting time or just relaxing.

"Instead I found myself actually having fun, you know?" Fun with the last person he thought he'd have been able to have it with. Even though maybe… just maybe… he'd had fun with her before too.

"I'm just saying… I could maybe… get used to this, to u-" light breathing reached his ears. Cutting into his words even as he looked down at the girl against his chest. Face tilted to the side, cheek against a curtain of hair resting against his heart.

Fast asleep. The alcohol must have finally caught up with her.

"Heh," he chuckled, slowly standing up while rearranging her in his arms, "I guess it's just like you to not pay attention when I'm trying to say something important." With a soft shake of his head he turned about, flipping Neo's legs wide – clotheslining a young child pulling himself out of the ocean – before carrying Neo back to their cabin.

"The things I put up with for you," he sighed.

* * *

 **Double-kill. Ugh, I'm still ill as hell… and I can see and feel my writing suffer for it. Hell today was a busy day anyway, I had to write so many features for various magazines. Here was today's list, of which I got all but one finished.**

 **Golfing Advice – Garden Landscaping – Bridal Fashion – Wedding Lingerie – History of Woodhall Spa – How to care for Elderly relatives – 6x Spring Food Recipes – March Horoscopes – Equine Nutrition – Supply Chain Software in Food Manufacturing – and a book review for a really shit book. And for those wondering, no I don't know anything about most of those, that's what writing professionally is. You don't have to "know" anything - so long as you can write, you can bluff or research it. My job pretty much is Professor Arc at times. I pretend to know what I'm writing about, while researching the topic literally the day I have to do it.**

 **Even giving public speeches on it if necessary, like I had to a few months back. Which, on that note, they want me to speak again at the next PPMA show - sigh - another speech to hundreds of people who know more about the topic than I do. Yay.**

 **What can I say, all hail the weekend.**


	7. Vacuo - Day 6

**Second to last chapter, the final one is tomorrow**

 **So yeah, people have noticed I'm trying to stick this to the 7 beats, which is pretty tough given the unusual nature of it. But ah well. I'm also going to double-beat this, which is a little unusual, but ah well.**

 **Experiments!**

 **Professor Arc on Monday, and damn I'm busy doing a lot of writing right now, sheesh!**

* * *

 **Cover Art: Coeur al'Aran**

* * *

 **Day 6 – Departures**

* * *

Jaune wasn't sure who got to the alarm first. When that incessant buzzing cut into their rest, all he could think was that he was too warm and far too comfortable to care about things like that. One arm sketched about wildly, fumbling across hard wood for the device. Cool glass bumped against his hand, before rolling off the side and smashing.

The warmth against his chest shifted, something rubbing against his pecs as he sighed and tried once more. When, after another minute of ringing, he still hadn't stopped it however. The warm body against his chest appeared to have had enough.

A warm leg pushed over his hips, rolling him onto his back as pink and brown hair cascaded against his lips. Neo's forehead pressed against his own, tired eyes looking into his even as her own hand joined his on the bedside cabinet.

After a few seconds the buzzing died, though for the life of him he couldn't say which of them had managed it. Too focused was he on the way Neo slumped down atop him, her cheek pressed against his own as her eyes closed.

"Morning," one brown eye creeped open, mere centre metres from his own as she looked at him, "my flight comes at four in the afternoon you know?" A quick glance at the clock on the wall showed it was already noon. They'd slept most of their last day away just recovering from last night's binging. "Don't you want to do something important on our last day?"

"…" A short exhalation of breath, her breasts pushing against his chest as she let out a long sigh, before collapsing back on top of him. The look in her single open eye warned him against suggesting something like that again.

"Well, I guess this is alright too."

Especially when she let him slowly wrap his hands around her waist, legs moulding between his as she spread out beneath the covers. Body warm against his own, he could feel every beat of her heart, the sound lulling him back to sleep.

Vacuo could wait. Everything he needed was right here.

* * *

" **Will Mr Arc please make his way to the Bullhead zone – this is a final warning."**

"You'll be okay to get back on your own?" Neo nodded, letting out a short sigh as she looked away. The two of them stood at the end of the stone pier, the same one they'd spent the previous night at – even as the Bullhead hovered impatiently at the end. The two of them had spent the entire day in bed. Laying in silence, not a single word passing between them as they appreciated the simplicity of the day.

Which had quickly faded away… now all that remained was the promise of a return to normality. Of lessons, lies and criminal activity. She would go back to Roman, to Cinder and whatever their plan was. He? He would struggle on as he always had.

With nothing having changed.

It felt… shit, to be honest. Like he'd wasted an opportunity. Missed out.

Another call came out for him, the people on the gangway looking less than impressed with the delay he was causing. Neo poked him once, cocking her head in question.

"No, I'd best go with this," he sighed, "you know I'd rather go home with you, but someone might say something if I'm crossing boarders like that. No one knows you're here, so it doesn't really matter if you teleport back."

She nodded. Looking away once more as he let out a tired sigh. Uncertainty warred with something foul within him, stomach doing nauseating flips even before he'd set foot on the cursed airship. He didn't want to leave. Not like this. Not without doing something.

"Ne-" another sigh, "I ju-" words didn't come. They never did. Despite his mother's words of encouragement, despite his father's advice. Talking to girls had never been something he could manage. "I'll see you back there?"

Another nod, as he reluctantly let go of her, the small girl stepping back and turning away.

No.

He wouldn't let her just walk away like that. Perhaps it was stupid, considering they were both going to the same location. Maybe it was just the scene, her walking away that made him forget that fact – like she was walking out of his life forever.

Either way, his hand lanced out to catch her shoulder, turning her back around even as her eyes widened in question. He didn't answer though.

Not with words.

Pink and brown orbs, opposite his own, wide in surprise and something else. Even as his own slowly closed, one hand coming to rest on her cheek, as the other settled against her hip. She tasted like strawberry ice-cream… so fitting. But while the taste was innocent, very little else was. Her lips warm and soft, so inviting that he couldn't resist tracing his tongue along them. And when she gasped, lips parting?

No man could resist that. Jaune Arc didn't even try.

When he pulled away, it was in time to see the shock still on her face. Before her eyes narrowed and a finger poked against his chest. The small girl huffed and looked away, her lips twisted in a pout even as they glistened.

She… didn't look pleased…

His heart felt about ready to shatter, even as he coughed and released her. Not once did she meet his eyes as he backed away, nor when he turned towards the Bullhead. And once inside, sat beside the window, as the craft slowly took off?

He didn't dare look back towards her either.

"Hey mister," the familiar child sat beside him poked him in the ribs, "you look sad, do you not like flying?"

Jaune turned to answer… content to lose himself in the welcome distraction. But as his mouth opened and the Bullhead hit a rough patch of turbulence. His answer came not in words… but in chunks.

On the bright side, the screaming was very distracting.

* * *

Beacon…

In some ways he was glad to be back. There was a certain nostalgia, a sense of returning home. And it _was_ nice to see everyone too. From the Headmaster who raised a mug across the staffroom in greeting, through to Glynda's slightly tired expression – even as she managed a smile just for him.

Even to Peter and Bart with their tall tales over what they'd achieved over the holidays.

Not Cinder though… he could have handled her having an unfortunate accident and failing to come back.

Still… there was the undeniable sense of disquiet that permeated through him. A bitter-sweet feeling of having missed out… and he knew full well what it was about.

He paid only half attention as they discussed the return of the students. As lesson plans were drawn up, and even more ideas for the Festival were put together. His mind wasn't in the right place, nor was his heart.

Maybe it was the jetlag, or the time differences sapping at his energy…

It was a weak excuse, even to him.

"You look tired lad," Peter spoke up on his behalf, as the man often did. A braggart he might be, Jaune always knew the man saw more than he let on. "We don't need Jaune for any of this do we Oz? Why not let the lad get an early night, heavens know he'll need it for tomorrow."

"I suppose this can all wait," the Headmaster agreed, looking down at the work before them. "At the very least we know what's happening this week, we could all use the sleep I'm sure." The six of them rose as one, stretching sore muscles. Not a one of them looked truly ready to return to work, even Cinder Fall looked frustrated to be back. "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, I will see you all on the morrow."

"Night," Jaune said to each of them as they filed from the room, keeping his face fixed in a neutral smile as he excused himself to his rooms.

They were cold.

Cold with that sense of lifelessness, of not having been used for over a week. As Beacon itself was, when devoid of its students. The vast hallways felt dark and cavernous. That would fix itself soon enough, and he could imagine in a few days' time he'd long for this peace once more.

Not now, though. Not as he pushed through his dark office, dusty surfaces that would need wiping down, a suitcase that still lay beside his bed. Filled with clothes he might never use again.

Even the sheets were like ice, the mattress having lost the indent he'd spent months putting into it. It now felt foreign and uncomfortable beneath him.

 _Damn it… damn, damn it, damn it!_

* * *

It was late at night when something woke him... a faint sound that reached his ears, even as he kept his eyes firmly shut.

Shuffling...

Light footsteps, the sound of floorboards creaking.

And then… warmth, settling beside him.

"Welcome home," he whispered, reaching one arm beneath her even as she turned into his side. Soft hair tickled the side of his face, breath ghosting against his neck. The hand on his chest touched against his own, fingers winding their way into his.

A soft rustle of cloth, and something lightly brushing against his lips. Just a hint of a touch, soft and sweet. It was enough for him to recognise that faint taste of strawberry, however. For he could never forget it.

And suddenly, he thought to himself, as a smile slipped across his face.

Beacon didn't feel so cold anymore.

* * *

 **Mixed messages, thy name is Neo. She strikes me as the kind of girl to not want that kind of thing in public to be honest… almost tsundere in some ways.**

 **Hmmm… went for something a little tamer (but no less sweet) for the ending. This is more a fluff than anything else, though those who read stress relief doubtless know I can go for raunchier romances. And btw, that lost about 100 followers after last episode xD – Definitely a risky time to be writing a Cinder x Jaune romance, lol!**

 **Hoo boy xD**

 **As for my work, since people asked. I'm the Managing Director (And Editor) of a magazine group, so I write for seven different magazines spanning various industries from lifestyle to weddings to business, to food manufacturing, pharmaceuticals and renewables.**

 **That's kind of what writing is in the professional world, you're given things you have no idea how to do – and told to write articles on them FOR professionals who know more than you do. It is all very Professor Arc, in that it involves a lot of bluffing and last minute research. After all, it makes sense if you think about it… take a magazine on Pharmaceuticals for instance. How many people go get a degree in writing – and then go work in the pharma industry? Similarly, how many people work in pharmaceuticals, then decide to become writers (or even have the skills to be)?**

 **Pretty much no writer actually knows much about what they write on – at least not on technical magazines. Someone who is a pro in something like accounting, or wedding design… they go work IN accounting or wedding design, not become writers about it. Not to mention without training, they wouldn't even get any well paid jobs in writing at all.**

 **So yeah, I spend a lot of my time moonlighting as Professor Arc in written word. Hell, you should have seen my golf article, it was a treatise on the health benefits of golf, and how it can help prevent heart disease. Full of super-obvious things like – it reduces calories – walking is GOOD for you! All surrounded by statistics and quotes from professional doctors to make it _sound_ epic. I mean come on, I once wrote a diet article on how to lose weight by eating less - and it went into FHM! I'm not even joking, the crux of it was a psychological study on the completion syndrome, how many of us overeat because we feel we need to "finish" our plate. And how smaller portion sizes and smaller utensils can lead to weight loss.**

 **I literally wrote how to lose weight... by eating less.**

 **The customer LOVED it – even though I did it in like… 30 minutes, using the power of Wikipedia, basic math and common sense. All I do is write it in a way that sounds new, exciting and interesting. And then go home sans morals xD**

* * *

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	8. The Rest of my Life - Day 1

**The end, as it were. Short.**

* * *

 **Cover Art: Coeur al'Aran**

* * *

 **The Rest of my Life – Day 1**

* * *

"Hmm, hmm~" Lettuce crunched as he cut into it, spilling tomato juice across the surface, as his lunch meal began to take shape. Lay it on top of the ham, align exactly four pieces of onion like so, catch Neo's hand as she tries to steal it…

"Morning," Jaune greeted, spinning the girl round as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. The girl froze, pulling away barely a second after they'd connected. Eyes narrowed, face pointed to the side, she poked his chest in silent warning.

Just like she had at Vacuo.

Yet perhaps it was the better light, or just that he wasn't quite so worried, but he could now make out the faint dust of red across her cheeks. Even as she broke out of his hold and stole the sandwich once more, pushing it into a lunchbox.

"Good luck today," he called, ignoring the way she rolled her eyes. As he turned back to the kitchenette though, to prepare his own food - he felt something quickly wrap around his shoulders. A warm sensation against the side of his neck.

And then she was gone. Before he could even respond.

"Heh," he laughed to himself, spreading butter across the bread as he rubbed the spot on his neck where she'd kissed him.

 _I could get used to this._

* * *

"Well, well, well." Peter chortled as Jaune walked into the staffroom with a wide smile, "someone looks pleased. I'm guessing your holiday was… _productive?"_

"I couldn't say," Jaune tittered, channelling schoolgirls everywhere as he gave the truth away. Peter's wide smile said it all, even as he raised his mug in silent toast. The other teachers only paid attention long enough to nod in his direction, before they each opened their newspapers, catching up on the day's events.

"You're going to tell me all about it naturally?" The man's moustache twitched, as did his prodigious eyebrows as he leaned forward. Jaune cocked his head to the side, finger on his chin as though considering it. Peter seemed to lean even closer, if that were possible. "Don't keep this from me lad!"

"What can I say Peter?" Jaune spread his arms wide, a shit-eating grin on his face. He'd learned from the best after all. "What happens in Vacuo, stays in-"

"Oh wait, you don't need to tell me actually." The older man whistled, even as Jaune heard the sound of tea being spat out behind him. Across the staffroom the paper in Cinder's hands seemed to immolate instantaneously.

"Bwa?" Jaune managed, as Peter's paper was shoved in his face.

 **When class is out – what Beacon's finest get up to when the kids are away.**

Oh wow… they really _had_ looked like they were doing that… when they'd been fighting on the beach. And oh dear, there was the picture of her sat in his arms at night… and of course the kiss on the pier… him feeding her ice-cream…

But… how!?

 **Pictures by Timmy (10)**

"Motherfucker…" Jaune whispered, feeling two pairs of hands clamp down on his shoulder. One like ice… the other literally _on_ fire.

* * *

 **The End –**

* * *

 **Super short ending chapter, yeah it was more of an epilogue and a payback. And there we go for what was meant to be a mere one-shot for valentines. Honestly… eh, I'm not pleased with this. I have been badly ill, and this week was like the hardest ever for other work – so I can see why I had problems.**

 **Honestly it was just bad timing, ah well.**

 **Is this canon? Well, so many have asked me that, haven't they? What can I honestly say? Decide for yourselves – it won't ever be mentioned or brought up in canon. But then, of course it wouldn't be… after all.**

 **What happens in Vacuo, stays in Vacuo.**

* * *

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


End file.
